Oparu No Me
by Leeh Montagnana
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Edward: um joalheiro simples e tradicional, encantado com a vivacidade que as pedras são capazes de transmitir. Bella: uma garota simples, dona do par de olhos mais incríveis já vistos. Filha de Charles Swan, dono do império têxtil Kokuchou, Bella guarda um segredo. Em um dia qualquer, o encontro desses dois vai mudar suas vidas de uma forma inexplicável.


_Oparu No Me_

Não poderia perder a concentração agora. Só faltava um corte no lugar certo e aquela pedra seria um dos meus melhores trabalhos! Aproximei a lâmina da pequenina jade e, de repente, ouço a campainha da porta soar. Mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos com força, suspirando.

Deixei a pedra em cima do suporte de veludo azul, encantando-me momentaneamente com o bonito contraste que formou, e levantei do banco. Limpei as mãos e tirei os óculos, indo para frente da loja.

- Sim, sim. Estou aqui, em que posso... – perdi a fala assim que fitei quem entrara. Era ela!

Pequenina, com cabelos longos de um ruivo vibrante; lábios cheios e rosados, convidativos e abertos em um bonito sorriso; um corpo perfeitamente escultural, de dar inveja em qualquer uma; e uns olhos, ah!, olhos brilhantes e coloridos como a opala! Sua expressão era suave, mas ela não me olhava, parecia encarar algo além de mim.

Era essa a moça que eu via passar pela frente da loja todos os dias, no mesmo horário! Fora ela que me deslumbrara desde a primeira vez que a vira olhar minhas vitrines, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para falar com ela. Fora essa desconhecida que me roubara o coração.

- Ahn, em que posso ajuda-la? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- Bem, eu estou procurando um presente para minha avó, mas não sei o que dar. Acredito que aqui eu encontrarei algo.

- Pois veio ao lugar certo! Nossa joalheria oferece a seleção mais completa e variada de pedrarias. Se me acompanhar, posso te mostrar algumas peças que te interessem.

Ela veio me acompanhando e eu tirei um dos estojos de colares, colocando-o em cima do mostruário.

- Aqui temos belos colares de jades, safiras, rubis, diamantes e esmeraldas. – ela estendeu uma mão para tocar os colares, mas segurei seu pulso. – Sinto muito, não é permitido tocar as peças do mostruário...

- E como espera que eu veja as peças que está me oferecendo, senhor? – ela perguntou, gentilmente.

- Ora, com os olhos. – respondi.

- Meus olhos perderam o brilho, senhor...

- Edward, pode me chamar de Edward. Como assim, seus olhos perderam o brilho?

- Já não posso enxergar, Edward. Preciso tocar em suas peças para escolher o presente de minha avó.

Estaquei. Seria mesmo verdade? Uma moça tão bonita, com olhos tão lindos, mas incapazes de enxergar? Eu já ouvira dizer que os cegos perdem a melanina dos olhos, por isso são tão claros. Será que era por isso que seus olhos tinham essa cor?

Mas, não podia ser!

- Edward? – ela perguntou, levantando ligeiramente a mão – Ainda está aí?

Ou então podia sim.

- Ah, sim. Estou aqui. – segurei sua mão por um momento, deliciando-me com sua suavidade. – Bem, você sabe meu nome, mas não sei o seu.

- Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

Bella. Soava perfeito para mim.

- E então? Posso tocar em suas peças? – perguntou, sorrindo. Eu ri.

- Acho que posso abrir uma exceção para você, Bella.

Rindo, ela foi apalpando as correntes e seus pingentes, pegando-os entre os finos dedos, sentindo-lhes a forma e o peso. Em dado momento, seus lábios se franziram e seus olhos se apertaram.

- Tudo bem? – perguntei.

- Sim, mas ainda não encontrei a peça certa.

- Então, mãos a obra! – falei, sorrindo, e ela riu.

Passamos mais de duas horas verificando cada peça que eu tinha: brincos, mais colares, broches, pingentes soltos, anéis. Mas nada agradava à Bella. Meu Deus, que garota indecisa!

- Acho que já te mostrei tudo o que eu tenho aqui!

- Oh, sinto muito, Edward. Tomei muito de seu tempo, certo? Eu deveria ir...

- Não! Agora virou uma questão de honra!

- Mas você já me mostrou a loja toda! – ela disse, rindo.

Então me lembrei de um estojo que eu não mostrava a ninguém; um pequeno estojo de veludo dourado que continha as joias mais importantes para mim.

- Nem tudo. – disse, suspirando e pedi-lhe que esperasse um momento.

Fui até os fundos da loja, passando pelo quarto onde eu esculpia as peças e adentrei um apertado porão. De frente para a porta, havia uma estante muito velha e decrépita. Na última prateleira da estante encontrava-se o tal estojo. Um objeto no qual eu não colocava as mãos há anos.

Mordi o lábio, questionando minha consciência se essa era uma decisão sábia. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguiria dormir sem realizar o desejo de Bella. A razão? Eu não tinha a menor ideia. Respirei fundo e tranquei a porta.

Subi as escadas, voltando para a bela moça que me esperava pacientemente. O estojo nas mãos. Sentei-me de frente para ela e coloquei sua mão em cima do pano. Curiosa, ela desamarrou as fitas de cetim e o abriu.

Suas mãos percorriam todo o veludo, sentindo os broches, brincos e peças de amarrar os cabelos que pertenceram à minha avó. Então ela parou por sobre um prendedor que tinha forma de um floco de neve, porém nenhuma pedra.

- É esse! – disse sorrindo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, desconfiado.

Aquele prendedor não tinha nada de chamativo, além de sua forma. Era uma presilha de ouro branco; bem trabalhada e feita à mão por meu avô que a dera de presente para minha avó em suas Bodas de Ouro. Mas, por alguma razão, ele nunca completara os pequenos orifícios com pedra alguma.

- Sim, tenho certeza! Mas, - ela começou, sentindo o vazio dos buraquinhos – está vazio?

- É, acho meu avô não encontrou a pedra certa para preenchê-lo...

- Seu avô quem fez?

- Sim, sim, deu de presente à minha avó em seu aniversário de 50 anos de casados.

- Então é uma joia de família?

- É.

- Não posso levar. – disse, decidida, empurrando levemente a presilha.

- Como não? Eu a ofereci para você! – repliquei, um tanto ofendido.

- Eu sei, mas não vou aceitar! Isso pertenceu à sua avó, Edward, não é algo leviano que você possa entregar para qualquer pessoa! – disse, furiosa.

- Você não é qualquer pessoa! – falei, sem pensar. Bella congelou, o cenho franzido e os olhos indagadores.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Passei por debaixo do balcão, ficando a centímetros de distância, e peguei sua mão com firmeza. Com a mão livre, acarinhei sua bochecha e sorri.

- Bella... Você não é qualquer pessoa. Desde a primeira vez que você passou por essa vitrine, eu sabia que era diferente. Quando você sorriu pela primeira vez, olhando dentro da loja, eu tive a certeza de que não precisava ter mais nada, desde que tivesse seu sorriso todos os dias! – um cantinho de seus lábios se repuxou em um quase sorriso, que logo se desfez.

- Você mal me conhece para estar afirmando isso.

- E daí?

- Quer um conselho, Edward? Não se apaixone por mim, e guarde essa presilha para alguém que realmente a mereça!

Dito isso, virou as costas e saiu da loja sem hesitar. Pasmo, não consegui me mexer por cinco segundos inteiros, antes de correr atrás dela. Sorte a minha que a rua estava deserta, pois ainda era muito cedo.

Fui à direção em que a vi tomar e segui procurando por alguns poucos minutos, até que a vi apoiada contra uma parede. Chorando muito. Aproximei-me lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho algum.

- Bella?

- Saia daqui! – ela disse, levantando a cabeça e gritando ao vento – Vá embora e me deixe em paz!

- Não! – exclamei, decidido – Não sem antes receber uma explicação para todo aquele escarcéu na minha loja. Por que não posso me apaixonar por você?

Ante a essa pergunta, Bella abaixou a cabeça, encarando seus pés, mas coloquei um dedo abaixo de seu queixo e a forcei a me encarar. Mesmo que ela não pudesse me ver de fato.

- Como seria possível alguém não se apaixonar por você, Bella? – falei, aproximando meu rosto do dela a ponto de nossos narizes se encostarem – Com esse seu jeito tão... Incrível e seu sorriso tão lindo, é impossível! – a ponta de meu nariz traçava a linha de sua mandíbula, fazendo-a arfar.

- U-um sorriso de nada vale ser visto se a pessoa não pode contemplar o mesmo fenômeno nos lábios de outra. – disse, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Já que você não pode ver o tamanho do meu sorriso quando te vejo, deixe-me fazer com que você o sinta! – disse, acariciando-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar.

Ela entreabriu a boca e sugou o ar. Quase não me controlei e a beijei, mas sabia que precisava dar-lhe um tempo e o direito de escolher. Com a língua, ela umedeceu a boca e mordeu o lábio, levando-me a loucura. Então, timidamente, ela assentiu.

**Para ouvir:**

_Yiruma – River Flows In You_

.com/watch?v=rhN7SG-H-3k

Sorrindo, pressionei gentilmente meus lábios contra os seus. Naquele momento, senti-me pleno. Era uma sensação estranha, como se eu tivesse encontrado em algumas horas o que passei anos buscando: _ela_.

Minha língua pediu-lhe passagem, que foi concedida rapidamente. Sentir seu gosto era inebriante, algo além da explicação racional! Nossas línguas e lábios não competiam pela dominação, mas se completavam em uma dança sensual deliciosa.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos ali. Poderiam ter sido 5 minutos, assim como 5 dias que eu não notaria a diferença. Quando a soltei, estávamos ofegantes; juntei sua testa na minha e, vagarosamente, abri os olhos, percebendo que ela fizera o mesmo.

Por mais que não tivesse consciência disso, Bella olhava-me profundamente nos olhos; de uma forma tão íntima que um arrepio transpassou minha coluna. Retribuí seu olhar, tentando definir a cor de seus olhos, sem sucesso. Peguei sua mão e coloquei-a em meu peito, bem sobre meu coração que agora batia frenético.

- Viu? Fica assim quando olho para você. Não me afaste, Bella, deixe-me amar você!

Ela fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força enquanto grossas lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face de porcelana. Fiquei confuso com isso, sem saber o que fazer. Ela respirou fundo, segurou minha nuca e abriu os olhos, encarando com a mesma intensidade de antes.

- Por que eu não vou poder retribuir da forma que você quer, Edward. Não pelo tempo que você quer e merece!

- Como assim, Bella? Não estou entendendo!

- Eu estou morrendo, Edward.

Congelei. Isso não podia ser verdade.

- Morrendo? Como assim, morrendo?

- Eu tenho um tipo raro de diabetes que agora está muito avançado e não há esperanças de regressão ou cura. Os médicos me deram um ano, no máximo. Por isso sou cega e por isso não posso te amar da forma que você merece!

- Não. Não é verdade, não pode ser! Você é nova, tem a vida toda pela frente!

- Pelo visto, não tenho não...

**oOo**

Não me importava com aquela teimosia toda. Ela tinha que aceitar que eu não vou dar para trás! Ficarei com ela quer ela queira, quer não; estou nessa para a vida toda, agora.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, terminei os últimos detalhes naquele pingente e no anel. O primeiro no formato de uma pomba, representando a esperança, o segundo no formato de um coração, representando o que eu estava disposto a entregar para ela. Peças de opala; da mesma cor de seus olhos!

**oOo**

Até hoje eu me lembro daquele dia e do quão difícil foi fazer com que ela acreditasse em mim quando eu dizia que não me importava; que eu estaria ali com ela, sempre.

Consegui fazê-la crer em mim quando dizia que a amava e que queria me casar com ela. Tanto que, oito meses depois daquele dia, ela se tornou a sra. Isabella Marie Masen!

E, três meses depois do nosso casamento, descobrimos que ela estava grávida. Uma pena que não conseguiu manter a criança por mais de dois meses. Isso a quebrou por dentro; ainda mais quando o médico disse que ela havia se tornado estéril por conta do aborto espontâneo e a hemorragia grave que ela sofrera.

Mas nada disso foi um impasse para nós que, um ano depois, adotamos nossa primeira filha: Speranza, a esperança. Depois dela ainda adotamos Jacqueline, aquela que supera e Paolo, o pequeno.

Ao contrário das expectativas médicas, Bella ainda viveu muitos anos. Sempre tomando suas medicações, fazendo os exames necessários e tendo todos os cuidados possíveis, minha esposa veio a falecer com 87 anos.

Com o colar de opalas que eu fizera para ela há tanto tempo ainda em seu pescoço, e nosso anel de noivado (da mesma pedra e também esculpido por mim) em seu dedo.


End file.
